Tema del foro:Comunnity Corner/@comment-26849202-20151223014625
En este foro me gustaría discutir varias pruebas que se han planteado durante este tiempo en relación al año de FNaF 4 y a la supuesta mordida del 87/83. Ojo:No estoy diciendo que estas teorías sean correctas, ya que como nombran, son teorías. Año ¿En que año sucede el cuarto juego?. Esta mas que claro que el local que se presenta es Fredbear's, incluso hay peluches de los animatronicos originales, entonces pensaran que es otro año. ¿Pero se acuerdan que en un minijuego aparecía Mangle y en otro los Toy animatronicos? Se ha dicho que estos muñecos son simples easter-eggs y que no prueban nada. Pero Scott, en un mensaje relacionado a la actualización de Hallowen, dijo lo siguiente:"...I guess most people assumed that I filled the game with random easter eggs this time. I didn't.(Supongo que muchas personas asumen que llene el juego de easter-eggs .No lo hice...) Entonces que quiere decir esto... Que los animatronicos Toys estaban en el mismo año que Fredbear's, es decir , en 1987. Cabe recalcar que en el segundo juego se dijo que el antiguo local había cerrado, pero ¿dijo que la franquicia había caído? Muchas empresas tienen locales por todos lados, pero no significa que porque una cierre, se acaba todo. Incluso, Fredbears's puede ser la localidad hermana que se indica en el tercer juego y que los dos pueden ser guiados por Fazbear Entertainment. Ejemplos: KFC, conocida marca de restaurante, es una localización hermana de Pizza Hut, Long John Silver’s, Taco Bell,etc, todos bajo la orden de la empresa Yum! Brands Inc. Mordida del 87 Para esto vamos a juntar las tres pruebas (¿por que tres?, porque no he podido pensar en mas) que se han mostrado a lo largo del juego. *Los animatronicos estaban en servicio : Confirmado por el chico del teléfono en el primer juego. *El animatronico malfuncionaba: El hecho de que se les haya prohibido caminar a los animatronicos debe haber sido por culpa de ellos. *Ocurrió en Freddy's: Confirmado otra vez por el chico del teléfono. Fredbear no pudo haber sido debido a que si bien funcionaba, el no caminaba durante el día y sucedió en Fredbear's. Ademas, el causante de la mordida del 87 tuvo la culpa, pero Fredbear no tuvo la culpa de la mordida del cuarto juego, sino fue culpa de unos niños. Otro candidato era Foxy, si bien él malfuncionaba y ocurrió en Freddy's, este estaba en fuera de servicio. Muchos han dicho que un cliente fue al baño, y por curiosidad fue a la sala de Parts and Service y sucedió la mordida, pero recordemos que iban a guardar a los antiguos animatronicos por si iban a abrir otro local, y si hubiera sido Foxy entonces hubieran guardado a los Toys. Mangle encaja perfectamente, estaba en servicio, malfuncionaba y ocurrió en Freddy's. Ademas, hay que recordar que desecharon a los animatronicos Toys, entonces algo grande debió haber sucedido relacionado a estos personajes. Bueno, es todo lo que tenia que decir. Por favor, si esta en contra de alguna, deja tus razones. Tu amigable vecino 01:46 23 dic 2015 (UTC)